Eragon and Asydra
by Asydra
Summary: An ambitious project on my part. The story you all know and love with a new character, Asydra. Eragon's best friend since child hood, though many mysteries surround this character and his caretaker. He fits in the world and you'll have to read to see how he connects to it all. I try not to change much other than interactions with him as a person. W.I.P) Se onr sverd sitja hvass.
1. Chapter 1) The Stone

**[Authors Note: All Characters are the property of Poalini except for Asydra. I seem to have chosen an ambitious project for my first fic. I wanted to add a character that had much of a similar personality to me and have him fit in the world in his own way (see if you can guess how he does) But I plan on taking this all the way through to the end of Inheritance and then making a continuation after inheritance as well. So, if you like it I will gladly accept help on this, inevitably, long journey. Thanks in advance** **.]**

Asydra jogged up to where he knew Eragon would be waiting for him. It was a cool fall morning, though it was starting to get colder as it was very nearly winter. A smooth fog had rolled in overnight which gave the woods a nice morning glow as it absorbed the early sunlight. As he came up to the top of the hill, he saw his impatient friend waiting, tapping his foot by a fallen tree.

"Good morning fellow hunter!" Asydra exclaimed with an exaggerated bow. As he looked up, he saw a gleam in the eye of his best friend at his joke.

"You should have been here an hour ago. You really need to learn to check the time." Eragon retorted walking to Asydra. They clasped arms in their typical greeting and began walking on their way, following the tracks of an injured deer.

"Well you know me," started Asydra, "I'm not one to show up without a gift." As he finished his sentence, he pulled two fresh rabbits and a squirrel out of his pack, attempting to hand them to Eragon, who was not making any move to grab the meat. _When will he ever learn that he's going to take it from me?_ "I'm not asking. Either you take it, or I go give it to Roran, who I know will accept it." A smirk growing on his face.

"I don't appreciate charity and you know Garrow doesn't either." He replied as he begrudgingly accepted the meat and put it in his pack. As he pulled the bag tight, he smiled, "You should really teach me how you are able to get the game you do. You don't even have a bow. All you have is that silly little dagger and that polished stone you're always tossing around. How do you do it?" Eragon looked at his friend and studied him. Though they had known each other since they could walk, Asydra knew that Eragon could never read his face for any sign of emotion. While Asydra could see the very thoughts on Eragon's mind. He was as animated as a puppet show.

Because of this it made the look on his face all the funnier when Asydra shrugged and said, "Ehh it's just a little trick Brom taught me." It was all Asydra could do not to laugh, _Oh that is too good,_ though a coughing snort escaped him.

"Humph, maybe I should just switch places with you and live with Brom for a while. In the meantime you could learn to farm the land. How about that?" Eragon quipped with a chuckle.

"An intriguing offer no doubt," Asydra thought, "However I'm quite happy living with Brom." And that was very true. While Garrow was no doubt a good man, Asydra had been raised by Brom in Carvahall. When Eragon's mother was pregnant with Eragon she had sought refuge with Garrow and begged that he take care of him before leaving. Whereas he had come along to Carvahall with Brom at less than a year old. He had learned from a young age that Brom was not his father, Asydra's real father was unable to take care of him, so he sent him along with Brom; a trusted friend.

As the first night of their hunt came about and they were nearing the edge of the Spine, Eragon suggested they make camp. "Why? We could still go a bit farther." Asydra turned to look at his friend and was met with a glazed look in Eragon's eyes. It just dawned on him how tired his friend was. "Alright I'll go collect some wood for a fire." with that he ran into the woods.

 **[Eragon's Pov]**

Eragon watched as his friend ran off into the woods. _How is he so energized after a near day of walking? It doesn't make sense. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him tired more than three times in my life._ Lost in thought Eragon began setting up the camp site. It had been cool in the morning but as the day had come and gone it had gotten a lot warming. Though it wasn't too bad as they had gotten to a higher point in the mountain which had a significantly cooler climate. Not too much time later and Asydra returned seeming to look tired by the look on his face, though his movements were still fluid and fast, elegant almost.

"I'll take the first watch." Eragon nodded lighting the fire. After a nice supper of cheese, bread, and squirrel, Eragon laid his head down to sleep. So close to the Spine neither one of them slept at the same time. The Spine was un-tamed not even Galbatorix and his black dragon would dare enter it. After a time Eragon's mind drifted off, falling asleep. His last thoughts just listening to the steady breathing of Asydra.

 **[Asydra's Pov]**

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Asydra prodded and poked Eragon until he woke. Slowly rubbing his eyes Eragon sat up with a yawn. He stood and went to relieve himself. As he walked back, he saw the sun's warm rays glowing over the horizon. He scowled at Asydra and stomped over to his pack to grab some bread.

"You should have had me take a watch. You need sleep as much as I do." Eragon growled as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth. He looked at Asydra awaiting an answer. _I don't get why he's so mad. He should be happy I let him sleep._

"I couldn't sleep," Asydra commented with a shrug, "I'm not as comfortable in these mountains as you are, Eragon. Though they don't scare me I never feel safe when I'm in its grasp." Eragon looked at him and seemed to think about his remark, settling on a curt nod as a reply while pointing at the tracks.

"We should get going before the pack moves too far ahead." Asydra grabbed his pack eager to get moving and so they began tracking the animal again. They came to do this for another two days and night. On the third night they spotted the herd of deer all huddled together sleeping. Asydra would have helped with their target, a medium sized doe at the edge of the herd who was laying with one her legs awkwardly stretched out, but he knew that Eragon did not want the help. So, he squatted down about two yards from Eragon and watched as he pulled back his bow… aimed down the arrow… _steady, steady._ He thought and held his breath he heard the twang as Eragon released the arrow it was a beauti- **CRACK, BOOM.** _What the-!_

A loud explosion rang through the trees accompanied by a bright flash of light that hurt their eyes. The smell of burning wood, grass, and deer fur flowing from the source. The deer bolted immediately at the sudden disturbance. Without thinking, Asydra ran to the clearing pulling out his dagger and flicking it fast as a blur at the doe. It missed by a hair as did Eragon's second arrow which struck a rock with a loud **crack**. A dull **thunk** echoed as Asydra's dagger stuck itself in the trunk of a tree. Both swearing they went to retrieve their items. As Asydra pulled his dagger out of the tree he heard a soft oath from Eragon as he realized he had just lost another arrow.

As they had recovered their items they began walking cautiously to the middle of the clearing where the explosion had happened. As they got closer they noticed a rather large, smooth, blue stone. Eragon knelt and picked it up, observing it closely.

"This is the work of magic." Asydra stated simply.

"The stone? Or its appearance?" Eragon implored without taking his eyes off the stone. Asydra eyed it closely. It was a deep blue with vein like patterns across it of a lighter blue. It was about the size of a fifty-pound pig but Eragon lifted it as if it weighed no more than twenty pounds.

"Its appearance, though with how smooth it is I wouldn't doubt if it was shaped with magic too." Eragon only nodded as he put the stone in his pack. "You might be able to sell it in town to Sloan and get some meat out of it, seeing as we just lost the deer we have been tracking." Eragon groaned but sullenly agreed. Asydra knew the source of Eragon's displeasure, neither one of them liked Sloan. He was a crude man who seemed to enjoy angering people. He was the only butcher in town though, so Eragon and Asydra oft had to deal with him. "You want to start heading back or do you want to get some rest first?"

Eragon looked up from thought, "Let's rest," he asserted, "We can get up early to get a head start." Sleep did not come easy for both that night as they thought about the stone and its exciting, yet untimely, arrival. However, they both managed to get a couple hours in. Before long they could see the tips of the sun's bright embrace coming into the sky. They packed up their gear, ate a small breakfast and headed for town.


	2. Chapter 2) The Simple Life

**[ Sorry for the delay guys I've had some personal issues that was consuming my time as of past couple of weeks. Thank you for being patient with me. I'll try to get chapter 3 and 4 out soon enough. Thanks to** **Infernalord for the review and to those who followed the story only on its first chapter! Some of the dialogue is strait from the book as some will be. I promise it will get more original after this chapter. Right now, I know it's kinds just copy paste, but it'll get better soon so keep tuned in. So, here is chapter two… obviously :) ]**

Eragon and Asydra followed the game trails that were obvious paths due to years of constant use. Though they were often convoluted and bent back on themselves, taking odd twists and turns, Eragon said they were the fastest way out of the Spine. Asydra had sound judgement he believed, but he knew Eragon was far more knowledgeable about the Spine than he was.

Though it was the fastest way out it took them the next day and half to be able to see Carvahall. During this time Asydra noticed Eragon was rather withdrawn, no doubt still thinking about the stone and its appearance. Magic is not looked kindly upon in the cities of the Empire, whenever it is mentioned it is met with suspicion and fear. Thus, Asydra pushed his conversational topics concerning the stone away and resorted to discussing things of no consequence with Eragon. It got rather annoying because Eragon would not hold a conversation instead replying to anything Asydra said with one word or a sentence at the most. _I hope he gets over this. I don't like the idea of dealing with grumpy withdrawn Eragon the rest of my life._

As the sun set on the second day they managed to get back into the edge of town; small and large lights alike shone throughout the town, like large fireflies. The lights dodged between buildings as people walked with lanterns and torches, making the town look like it was dancing. Smoke bellowed up from the chimneys of some of the houses giving the air a rather, _comforting_ _smell_ Asydra thought. It reminded him of the small fire in Brom's little house. Eragon led the way as they went through town to the butcher's shop.

Eventually they arrived at the door to the shop. Asydra shrugged, "Here goes nothing." Eragon took a deep breath, pushing open the door. It was a very spacious room with a fire sitting in the corner in a stone holder. A long counter stretched across one side of room. _Surprisingly clean for a butcher,_ Asydra noticed, _maybe he cares about something other than his daughter._ Sloan stood behind the counter in his bloodstained clothes, an interesting belt of knives splayed across his waist. He looked up from cleaning the counter as we walked in.

Sloan look rather unimpressed with the pair, his mouth twitching in an almost disgusted manner. "Well, the mighty hunters come to join the rest of us mortals. How many did you bag this time?" The disdain in Sloan's voice was so prevalent even the deaf would have been taken aback.

"None," came Eragon's short reply. Asydra had a good patience and wasn't quick to anger yet Sloan made his blood boil like no other person in Carvahall.

"I'm shocked," rather unamused he turned his back to them to clean something off the wall behind him. "And that's your reason for coming here?" Asydra looked at his friend, Eragon's expression had gone from contempt to embarrassment with that one question.

"Yes," Eragon almost seemed to sigh that out.

"If that's the case, let's see your money." Sloan tapped his fingers on the counter. Looking between the two he grew increasingly irritated as neither one pulled out any coin. "Come on- either you have it or you don't. Which is it?"

"I don't really have any money, but I do-"

"What, no money?" The butcher went off complaining about how Eragon was trying to rob him. Wondering whether the other merchants were giving away their products and on and on. This continued for a few minutes until Asydra cut him off.

"Oi, will you shut up! If you'd let him speak, he has something to trade with you." Asydra eyed him angerly. He had never spoke up to Sloan before, but he was sixteen now, considered an adult, and it was making him bold. "Or are you just going to stand there and rant some more?" Sloan eyed Asydra with a look of utmost hatred.

"Didn't Brom ever teach you to respect your elders?" Sloan responded with a sneer. "Or did he neglect to do that and instead fill your head with fairytales." Eragon set the stone on the table.

"What can I get with this?" Eragon's question interrupted the glaring contest between the two. Sloan looked the stone over eyed it with a jeweler's gaze.

"Well you can take my offer of three crowns or wait until the merchants arrive to appraise it." At this offer Eragon seemed to gain a lot of courage and energy. He began arguing fiercely with Sloan. The argument increased for a while, and the intensity doubled as Eragon mentioned they found it in the Spine. Sloan's hatred turned into outright fear he began drawing knives and cleaning them habitually cutting himself on occasion. When the argument looked like it might turn violent Asydra pulled the stone out of his pocket. Sloan noticed and got a smug look on his face. "What are you going to do little boy, throw that stone at me?" Sloan almost laughed.

"Something like that." Asydra replied never taking his eyes off the Butcher. Asydra noticed Eragon looking at him, confused, from the corner of his eye but he ignored him. He wasn't about to let Sloan get the better of him. His confidence seemed to unnerve Sloan because his previous smile slid off his face. Just as he took a deep breath, to once again resume his verbal assault, Horst threw open the door with a bang.

Horst was a hulking man, he was Carvahall's only blacksmith and it showed. His huge forearms and built body were evidence of his work. He was still covered in black soot seemingly torn away from his work. He was one of Carvahall's most influential people, because of his occupation and stature, and he used his influence often. Behind him stood Katrina, Sloan's daughter. She was often called the most beautiful women in Carvahall. She had copper hair that flowed down her head in curls, which was a strange sight in Carvahall where brown was the dominate hair color. Asydra thought her to be very beautiful, but he knew better. There was only one man in Carvahall she wanted, and he was not about to piss him off.

Sloan looked a Horst a little bewildered and started, "He won't-"

"Quiet," cut off Horst in his gruff, rumbling voice, "Sloan, what have you done now?"

"I have done nothing!" he exclaimed exasperated, "These two _boys_ came in and started badgering me. I told them to leave and they won't go. I even threatened them, and they still won't leave!"

Horst turned to them, "Is this true?" he demanded.

"Not at all." Asydra and Eragon replied in unison. "No!" Eragon continued, "I offered him this stone as payment for meat and he accepted it. When I told him that we had found it in the Spine he freaked out and started screaming at us!"

Sloan's forehead bulged with, fear or anger, Asydra could not tell. "This is my store I can do what I want!" Katrina stepped forward to protest, but was quickly cut off but the butcher, "Go to the house and wait for me… This is none of your business." When she wouldn't budge, Sloan's voice rang through the building, "I said _GO!_ "

With that she left, albeit, rather grumpily. "I won't deal with him tonight." Sloan promised.

"Fine you can deal with me." Horst rebelled, pulling out a bag of coins and began counting them. He counted out a handsome sum before looking to Eragon and asking, "What were you going to get, Eragon?"

"As much as I could."

Horst put the coins out on the counter, planting a large hand on the table with the other resting on his hip. "Give me your best roasts and steaks. Make sure it is enough to fill Eragon's pack." Sloan paused his glare moving between Horst and the pair of friends standing in front of him. "Not selling to me would be a very bad idea," growled Horst through clenched teeth.

With a vehement glare, Sloan went to the back room. A flurry of chopping and curses reached them. Asydra gasped at the foulness of the butcher's mouth, he looked over to Horst and Eragon to gauge their reaction, but they seemed not to have heard it. Asydra returned his gaze to the back door. Horst chuckled looking over at Asydra, "Does Brom feed you or should I try and piss off Sloan more?" Asydra gave a small laugh and a smile shaking his head. "Ahh damn shame, it's fun angering him."

Sloan came back a few moments later with an armful of wrapped meat and dropped it on the counter. Eragon slid the meat into his pack and slipped it onto his back. Sloan accepted Horst money with little emotion and began to clean, pretending they weren't there.

They walked out the butcher's shop and walked close to the edge of town. Eragon and Horst exchanged some words. Eragon tried to offer the stone as payment but Horst told him to keep it, saying Eragon could repay him by helping in the forge once Albriech left to get his master smith title. Eragon couldn't have been happier, and Asydra knew too. Working for Horst was a huge pleasure and Eragon would be able to get away from the farm once and a while for something besides hunting; not that Eragon hated the farming but he had often told Asydra it was nice to get away from it sometimes.

Eragon was about to turn and leave when he looked back and said, "I was supposed to give Katrina a message from Roran but since I couldn't, could you possibly deliver it for me?" Horst nodded in acknowledgement, "He wants her to know that he'll come into town as soon as the merchants arrive and that he will see her then." Asydra took it in chuckling on the inside. He pitied anyone that would try to court Katrina in Roran's presence.

"That all?"

Eragon cheeks went red, "No, he also wants her to know that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and that he thinks of nothing else."

Horst and Asydra both raised an eyebrow at that. "Getting serious, isn't he?" Horst grinned.

"Yessir!" Eragon laughed. He clasped arms with Asydra and started off for the farm. Asydra and Horst began walking back into the center of town.

"Lad I have to get home before Elain has a fit, I don't know what's gotten into her." Horst face contorted in confusion, "Do you think you could take Katrina that message for me?"

"Sure thing. Brom's not expecting me for another hour or so." With that Horst nodded and started for his house in a rather odd pace for someone his size. Asydra watched him go for a bit. Once he was out of sight he slid between the houses and made his way to Sloan's house. He found Katrina sitting in on the front porch rocking in a chair. Her arms were crossed, her face angry. Asydra whistled, getting Katrina's attention. She snapped her head around at the noise and saw his silhouette. She looked around before walking to the ally he was standing in.

When she finally got to him her previous anger was gone, instead it was replaced with her curiosity. "This is an odd meeting for one who is not Roran," She smiled, Asydra was only a month younger than her, so they grew up pretty good friends. _Eragon and I are closer though,_ he thought.

"Well it's about Roran so I figured you would want to know, but if you don't, I guess I can go." Asydra broke out into a sly smile as he saw her face. She got a little angry at that, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He was stronger than her, but he let her keep her hold, smiling all the while.

"That's not funny," she growled, "tell me what has happened to him."

Asydra pulled her hand off with relative ease. "Nothing's happened to him, he just left you a message." He took a deep breath and relayed the message. Telling her first of his plan to see her which made her smile. Then telling her the second part of the message, during that part Asydra had to keep himself from laughing as he saw her blushing even in the dark. "So, there you go," he paused, "Still want to hit me?"

She laughed and hit his arm playfully. She turned around to walk back to the house, with a wistful pace, humming along the way. Satisfied, Asydra began walking back through the houses until he reached his house, or rather Brom's house. He knocked on the door annoyed as he found it locked. A couple minutes later Brom opened the door peering out of it. His knotted up grey beard and hooked nose were the most pervasive of his features even in the night.

"Come in." he said gruffly when he saw Asydra. The house was, as always, filled with many books, scrolls, totems and the like. Asydra stepped over some crumpling pages and sat down on the couch, looking into the fire. "How did the hunt go?" Brom asked, sitting down next to him lighting his pipe.

Asydra then relayed the events if the past few days. He noticed Brom pause at the mention of the stone, but if he had any questions, he stowed them away and waited for Asydra to finish. He even mentioned the message to Katrina and how she acted when she heard it. He thought that was funny enough to produce and amused chuckle. When he was finished Asydra said, "I don't know what his deal is. I know people don't like the Spine but not that much to interfere with business."

"His wife died at Igualda Falls, now he won't go anywhere near the mountains. It's also why he dotes over Katrina and tries to shelter her." Brom sighed, his features becoming more tired. Then more energized as he said, "Now tell me about this stone that appeared to you two." Asydra told him in more detail of how it appeared, what it looked like, and what happened to it. Asydra noticed that he got noticeably happier as the story went on, which confused him, _Brom rarely ever looks happy_.

"It was definitely the work of magic," Asydra stated, which seemed to break Brom out of his thought, "Do you think it was the work of the Elves or maybe the Varden? But then if it was either one of them what would they be doing with a simple stone?" Now it was _his_ turn to start thinking. Both sat silent for a few moments then Brom looked up.

"No idea," he shrugged and smiled, which meant he was lying. "I've heard of strange happenings going on in Alagaesia, but this is definitely different. If it's magic, I would think it has something to do with the Elves, though I'm not certain. I think I'll talk to Eragon at some point and ask him about it, possibly talk to some of my _friends_ to see what they know." He nodded seemingly content on the idea.

"When are you actually going to start telling me stuff?" he looked at Brom trying to read him, "Like who these _friends_ are that you talk to all the time and get information from. Or what you actually know because you're lying." They locked eyes, but he kept his gaze trained on the space between his eyebrows.

"Am I?" he smirked, when he did not smile back Brom lost his smirk, replaced instead with a hard gaze. "Maybe I am, but somethings you are not ready to know, but I promise you will learn enough in due time. If it'll sate you for the time being, that stone, is no stone, but an egg. An egg of what I will not say, for if my theory is correct you will learn of what soon. But I have something of a task for you." Intrigued Asydra leaned in, raising an eyebrow, "Would you keep an eye on Eragon? For his safety and any strange behavior. You are his friend so it wouldn't bother him to have you around, but it would be strange if I started to hang around him whenever he was in town."

"What kind of behavior? Is Eragon in danger?" he sputtered.

"You'll know when you see it, as for the danger" he paused, "I cannot be sure what will happen, but I know someone, or something will come looking for that egg." Asydra wasn't entirely satisfied with his answer but stayed quiet none the less. "Now off to bed. You need rest, as for me I think I'll stay up and do a bit of reading." He wasn't tired but didn't argue and went to his room. He dropped onto his bed and thought about everything that had happened through a, now, different, knowing lens. _What's going to happen to Eragon,_ he thought, _he'll be fine he's smart, somewhat. Gods above, what have we gotten ourselves into?_ Through his thoughts he eventually slipped into sleep letting his worries fade as he slid under his covers. He thought he might have heard Brom singing but he was off before he could think too much about it.

 **[ Once again, sorry for the delay. Please leave a comment!]**


	3. Chapter 3) Warrior, Scholar, Farmer

**[ Hey everybody… This has been along time coming. I ugh had some stuff happen and actually forgot about all this for a while. While I eventually remembered it, I didn't really have the time or inspiration to do it. Although now I've wanted to get back into it. I don't know how often I'll be able to get chapters out, but they will keep coming. So, for those that followed and favorited the story here is the long-awaited chapter 3.]**

-Brom's POV-

Brom watched as Asydra made his way to his room, continuing his whistling tune. Brom stopped when he saw the door shut.

 _I hope that ploy was enough to placate him,_ Brom thought. _This is a problem. Some misfortune must have befallen her. I need to conta- no, I can't. I have to deal with this on my own. Of course, there is no way of knowing if it will come to pass. Have to prepare though._ With that, Brom left the house quietly and set out to prepare for a possible journey.

-Asydra's POV-

Asydra woke to the warm rays of the sun lighting his face. Although it was rather cold outside; to him, in that moment, he felt like he was in spring. He laid there as long as he could, but he knew he had to get up. With a groan he pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He ate a quick breakfast and finished up the book he was studying. The house was uncharacteristically quiet. Normally Brom would be giving Asydra a list of things to do during the day before he could relax. Most of the time there would be chores first, then some workout and stretch. Occasionally he would tell Asydra to meet him in the wood at a certain hour for training. Those where his favorite days; the training was hard but fun.

He checked around the house for a note or anything, but Asydra could not find anything. _Oh well._ Asydra left the house, shutting the door behind him. As he turned to head on his way, he saw Brom heading toward him carrying some boxes. "What's all this?" Asydra asked.

"Some groceries. Now are you going to help or just stand there?" He gave Asydra a raised eyebrow and gestured him to grab one of the boxes. He looked at him questioningly but grabbed the box and set it down inside. "Great now that's taken care of," Brom turned to Asydra with a serious look on his face, "Come with me." Without waiting for a response, Brom turned and left the house. He grabbed two long wrapped bundles on the way out. Asydra followed without asking any of the hundred questions in his head, he knew he would not get an answer. _Those boxes were too heavy to be cheese and bread. What was in them? Why was he out so early? Where are we going and why?_ All these and more were flying through his head.

After a thirty-minute walk out of town into the woods, they came to a river. It sat under the canopy of pines standing straight as soldiers guarding the forest. The light cascading through the needles cast a cool shadow over the river, which was not very welcome as winter had started blowing in and it was near freezing already. The river flowed steadily, with small fish swimming up it as they tried to find water with sun hitting it to warm-up. Asydra recognized the place, it was where he and Brom normally trained sword play. Though Asydra did not know why they were there now. They had not trained here for at least a month.

When they made it to the bank of the river, Brom set down his pack and the bundles on a large flat rock. Brom motioned for him to approach the bundles. He unwrapped one of the bundles to reveal a very beautiful steel sword and belted it to his waist. He looked at Asydra reaching for the other bundle.

"Your father gave this to me when I left him. He instructed me to give it to you when the time was right. I believe that time is soon upon us. As such, you should learn to use it." As he finished his sentence, he unwrapped the bundle to reveal a sheath, with a handle showing out the top. Brom pulled the blade half way out of the sheath and handed it over to Asydra. Asydra slowly took it his face full of awe. The weapon was a hand and a half sword about three and a half foot in length. The blade had a dull green hue to it, with a vine crawling up the center of the sword. The handle and sheath were made out of the same sort of leather. It was unlike anything Asydra had ever seen. In the pommel of the sword sat a green jewel about the size of small egg. It was the best craftsmanship he had ever seen, _I doubt even Horst could top such a weapon._ "This blade has a rich history Asydra. Only part of which I will tell you now the rest will have to wait for another time." Brom paused to make sure he has Asydra's attention, "This sword is much older than you might think, it came from a time when the elves and dragons were enemies instead of partners. It was kept by your father and his family since the day it was forged. It will not dull and will not grow dirty with use." Asydra snorted finding that hard to believe.

"Does it have a name?"

"No, nobody in the family had a chance to name it and once your father had it, well, he decided against it for his own reasons. Anyway, now that duty falls to you. Go ahead, give it a swing, hit a rock if you don't believe me." Brom stepped back a few feet and watched Asydra with an amused face. Asydra took the sword by the handle and stepped in front of an old pine tree. Though it was old he knew it was thick and tough. He raised it above his head and swung it down, no noise came from the blade; except, when it hit the tree, which resulted in a loud crack and the sword going a foot into the trunk. Asydra was amazed by the sword being able to go that deep, as he did not think he had swung it that hard. He pulled it out and looked over its edge. No there was no dent, marking, or even a scratch on it. It was definitely a strong weapon. Brom looked satisfied by Asydra's expression.

Asydra remembered Brom's words about the blade never dulling and his jest to strike a rock. So, he turned and did just that. The note produced by the rock as the blade struck it, causing it to crack and break apart, was deafening and made his ears rings for a time after the noise was gone. Once Asydra recovered he once again checked the sword. Once again, no dent, marking, or scratch had defaced the blade. "Guess you weren't joking huh?" Asydra said turning his head to look at Brom, who was rubbing his ears.

"No, I wasn't, and next time you are going to hit a rock with a sword, let me know so I can cover my ears will you!" He was almost growling. However, he seemed pleased by Asydra's reactions to the weapon. "So, you think of a name?" Asydra swung the weapon through the air a couple times. He, again, noticed that it produced no noise, not even that whistle as it went through the air as accompanies most swords.

"Did you notice that it doesn't make a sound as it goes through the air?"

"I did." Came a short reply.

"Why is that? Do you know?"  
"I can only assume that it has had a spell laid over it. Whether it is the only one, or that your father did it or some other spell weaver I cannot say."

"I think I'll call it Quiet Leaf, because of how silent it is, the green color and patterns."

"Very poetic," Brom said amusingly, "Now what is that in the Ancient language?" Asydra thought back for a second.

"Maela-Lauf."

"Good." Brom said smiling, "Now put your hand over the base of the blade, yes right there above the handle and say, _Eka nam ono Maela Lauf_." Asydra did so. Upon saying the last word, he recognized the familiar feeling of magic using his energy. As he looked at the sword, he saw runes appear where his hand was over the blade. He recognized them as the runes for Maela and Lauf, Quiet Leaf. The sword seemed to shine and hum with energy. "Now we are going to spar." Asydra waited for Brom to toss him his stick but he just stood up and drew his sword.

Asydra was shocked, "Are you insane? Did you see what Maela-Lauf did to that tree?"

"Well in order for that to matter you'd have to hit me." Brom laughed, something Asydra did not see often. "We are going to block the blades with magic, although they will still weigh the same so we will have to soften our blows, as not to break bone. Now repeat after me and run your fingers along the edge." Brom then instructed him on how to block the blade and made sure he would remember the spell. When that was done the squared off and got in a ready position. Asydra was not new to this. Once they took this position the game was on. _What do you got old man?_ Asydra thought glancing at Brom's sword. He knew Brom was an excellent swords man for his age, and he would not let the grey hair confuse him.

Suddenly a bird swooped down between him and Brom. Asydra look at the bird as it grabbed a worm and flew off. Brom took the distraction to strike. Covering the distance with speed, Brom struck at his collar bone. Asydra pulled his sword up to block the attack, the weight of the weapon was something he was not used to; Asydra was strong though and pulled the sword up in time. The sparks that came from the two blades colliding flew off in all directions. He swung his sword around and threw Brom's to side with it. With Brom open, he ducked and swung at Brom's side. Just as the blow was about to connect, Asydra yelped. He staggered back hold his arm.

"You have to stay in tight and stayed controlled. If this was a battle you would have just lost an arm!" Brom said through clenched teeth. Asydra stood up and readied back up. He would not let that happen again. This time Asydra made the first move, aiming for Brom's armpit. Brom anticipating the eagerness stepped back thinking he had dodged the move which surprised him all the more when he felt a blade strike his thigh. He looked up to Asydra's overly pleased face. "Good, a feint. Keep this up and you might learn something today!"

They went back and forth, Brom getting more hits on Asydra than himself, after a time it started getting difficult for either one to land a hit on the other. After and hour had passed Brom raised his hand signaling the end. Asydra was tired sure, however Brom looked like he had just run the length of the Spine. "That was a good session. You have much to learn but you are improving quickly. Learn from your mistakes but be proud of your experiences." Asydra nodded. They unblocked the swords and bathed in the river. When they got dressed, they began the trip back to town. Asydra used the walk to get used to the sword's weight on his hip. _I have my own sword!_ His excitement was bursting in him, a fact not lost on Brom who smiled at Asydra's joy. _I have my own sword and it was my fathers!_ As he thought that, his excitement turned to somber curiosity.

"Brom? Who was my father? You speak of him occasionally but never really in detail." Asydra turned to Brom to try and read him. He is not nearly as animated as Eragon.

"Your father was a very powerful man. He fought alongside many others in the battle against Galbatorix's rise. He was brave, smart, and wise. Much more so than those around him." _Well that was about as vague as he could get, wait… Galbatorix's rise? How old is he._ Thought Asydra. He expressed that question to Brom he shrugged it off. He was irritated but he knew it was futile to press.

"What about my mom?" The only thing Asydra new about his mom was that she was an enigma, an unknown.

"Honestly Asydra. No one knows but your father."

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"If you are fortunate." Brom stated flatly. _That's something at least._ Slightly placated, they finished the rest of their walk in silence. When they made it back home, they went inside and relaxed. Their muscles thanked them, and when it reached dark, they bid each other goodnight and collapsed into bed.

The next few days they followed the same routine. Asydra and Brom would make their way to the secluded river spot, though their muscles were sore, and the air was getting colder, Asydra liked the workouts. Soon Asydra was giving Brom just as many bruises as he was receiving. His speed and strength seemed to grow each day. After their sparring was done, they would head home. Asydra still wanted to press Brom for details about his parents but he thought it best not to push. When they reached home Brom stepped inside and locked the door. Asydra heard the click and grew wary.

"So far I have only taught you words in the ancient language to help you hunt and survive. It is time you had a proper education in it." With that Brom began teaching Asydra the ancient language in a more in-depth manor than he had before. After looking over runes and books for a few hours darkness finally fell, and they went to bed. They did this for the next couple days, however one day instead of going over runes Brom told Asydra to go check on Eragon and see how he was doing.

"Should I be looking for any of these signs?"

"No just be his friend like always."

Asydra nodded and packed a bag with some water and wrapped chicken. When he was all set, he passed out the door and onto the road that led to Garrow's Household. After a long walk, that seemed to get longer every time he went down it, he saw the little farmhouse on come into view. As he came up to the house, he saw Roran outside dealing with a rather stubborn animal. "Roran!" Asydra called waving his arm. Roran turned to see who called his name. He seemed pleased when he noticed it was Asydra.

"Hello! It's good to see you!" Roran clasped his forearm to Asydra's, "Eragon is inside if you wish to see him."

"Its good to see you too, and yes that would be great." _He has gotten a lot bigger and he seems older and worn down slightly. I wonder if his courtship with Katrina is causing him a lot of stress._ "How are things with you and Katrina?"

"Good… Good." Asydra waited for more, when he realized Roran was not going to say anymore he made his way inside. When he entered the door, he saw Eragon sitting at the table cleaning some of their harvest. Asydra snuck up behind him very carefully. "AHHHHHHH!" Eragon swung around with the knife and slashed through the air where Asydra's neck just was. He was ready for Eragon's reaction, though, and had ducked to the floor where he was now rolling around laughing.

"God sakes Asydra!" Eragon's eyes were wild looking as if he was staring down a charging urgal. He set down the knife and tackled Asydra, as he was rolling on the floor. _Oh no!_ Was all he could think as he saw Eragon's frame smash into him. His head bounced on the hard wood floor and spots filled his vision. He stopped laughing then, however Roran, who had been watching from the doorway, started laughing in place of Asydra. It was deep, boisterous, and it filled the room.

As his vision began to return, he noticed that Eragon had gotten to his side and attempting to pin him down. _Oh no you don't!_ Asydra wiggled out and tackled Eragon. He shouldered him with a **thud**. Them fell onto the rough couch and begin fighting for dominance. Finally, Asydra pinned Eragon to the couch post and held him there. They paused both breathing heavily. After a few seconds passed Asydra stood and offered a hand to Eragon, who playfully swatted it away.

"So, did you come here so we could beat each other up or what?" Eragon asked.

"I came to see how my best friend is doing. Is that a crime?" Asydra raised an eyebrow and his mouth formed a sly smile.

"It is when you try to get yourself killed!"

"Oh please, I couldn't resist!" At that they both began laughing. Roran began marching over. "You're lucky I didn't join in or I would've had both of you pinned to the floor!" he added his laughing to the chorus.

"As if," stated Eragon, "You might be older and bigger but the two of us are unstoppable!" Before Roran could make a rebuttal Eragon glanced at Asydra and he knew exactly what that meant. They both lunged at Roran, knocking the wind out of him. Before they could so much as land a blow a voice came from the door.

"What in the world are you kids doing? There are chores to be done!" They all looked up and saw Garrow's thin visage standing in the doorway. They all scrambled to get up, though he wasn't physically imposing, he was one of the few people who could garner respect, like Horst could.

Eragon and Roran started mutter sheepish apologies and returned to their work still smiling and sweating. "My apologies Garrow. I distracted them both." Asydra said facing the man.

"It's quite alright," he said waving it off, "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Asydra explained that he simply came to see Eragon but if he was interrupting them, he would leave. "Non-sense my boy, you are always welcome here you know that." Asydra nodded, "But since you did come all the way out here and began tackling my hands, you might as well help Eragon clean the crops off." He finished not unkindly. Asydra nodded and went over to the pile of corn, potatoes, greens, tomatoes, and other assorted grains from the field. He rolled up his sleeves and settled in the chair next to Eragon.

For the next few hours they labored together not saying much but enjoying each other's company none-the-less. It was a simple task but Asydra enjoyed it, it allowed him to let his mind wander and take in everything around him. When the sun began to set Asydra got up, thanked Garrow for his hospitality, and bid his leave. He made the long walk home and stepped inside, surprised that the door wasn't locked. Brom was sitting in his chair writing on a piece of parchment. When he heard Asydra enter he quickly set it aside, out of view. He knew that Asydra had seen it and was curious, but Asydra knew it would do no good to pry. Brom only told information when he wanted never before.

He asked about Eragon and nodded when Asydra mentioned he noticed nothing of consequence. He gave Asydra some tea, which he accepted, letting the heat warm his hands. When he had finished it, he washed it out and retired to bed, hoping it didn't get too cold overnight. He knew winter was coming, which was exciting but also dull. Exciting because the Trader's came; dull because most people in Carvahall made a living farming and, since not much grows in the snow, no one did much except wait for the seasons to change. The thoughts of the Traders coming lulled him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4) The Story

**[Oh my gosh! Thank you, for the new follows and favorites! Thank you Sleepysaurus Rex for the review I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy! Also, I know this part of the story is quite boring but I'm going to find a way to time cut, that isn't too intrusive, to the more interesting stuff, unless you guys are good with it let me know! Again, I will be going over the other chapters and this one tomorrow to check for any spelling or grammatical errors. Now enjoy chapter 4!]**

Asydra went to visit Eragon twice more since their return and his initial visit. However, a little over a week since they had gotten back from their hunt a blinding blizzard had come in, turning the town into a snowy wasteland overnight. This put Asydra in a rather foul mood; he didn't like the cold and oft found he felt rather weak when he was cold. He preferred having the sun's warm rays play across his skin and letting its warmth fill him with energy. As it was, he resigned himself to being inside for quite a while; though it was safer to venture out in town than out on the countryside, he did not want to go trudging through the snow.

He woke on the second day of the blizzard to the walls rattling fiercely. The walls of the house sounded as if they would cave at any moment. He sat up out of bed and dared look through his window. As cold air assaulted his face, he noted that it was still pitch black. Putting on a heavy coat he made his way from his room towards the living room, _Gods it's cold!_ The room was dark, but he could see Brom fast asleep in his large chair with several blankets around him. The seemed to have gone out overnight. Asydra grabbed some firewood from the stack in the corner of the room and threw them into the pit. He searched around for the flint after ten minutes he got irritated and gave up. Walking over to the wood he raised his hand, pointing at the fireplace, "Brisingr." He felt very little energy pull from him but, as tired as he felt it seemed like a lot.

The fire bloomed to live with a _Fwumpf,_ the room immediately got warmer and he began to feel much better. Asydra turned as he heard a ruffling behind him. Brom had turned to face him sleep still heavy in his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to use magic while in town." He said plainly, his voice sluggish.

"It was cold, and I couldn't find the flint."

"So, you could've just gone back to bed. Are you- you know what I'm too tired for this, but if you aren't going back to bed, you can go over there and copy all the words from that dictionary. Think of it as a learning opportunity." He chuckled to himself and changed his sleeping position. Asydra wanted to refuse but he wasn't tired, so he grudgingly brought the necessary items by the fire and began his tedious punishment.

Another two days the blizzard had finally stopped although Asydra still didn't want to go outside. And another eight after that the traders finally arrived. It was the single most exciting that happened in Carvahall every year. They came with stories, food, tasty treats, and an assortment of items to sell. Along with that he and Eragon, along with Roran and Garrow usually have a wonderful dinner at Horst's, this he and Eragon always looked forward too.

"Let me know if Eragon brings it, and what he does with it. Alright?" Asydra nodded as Brom continued, "Other than that enjoy yourself, I'll be out and about, so do what you will." When he finished, he tossed Asydra a bag of coins. He pocketed the coins excitedly and set out through the door.

He knew Eragon would be coming into town that night, so he found a spot on the side of the road and waited for him. It wasn't long when Garrow's wagon came into view. Asydra waved them down and followed alongside them. When they reached the Trader's camp, they hopped off the cart gathering a few items. Roran took off undoubtedly going to see his love; Eragon and Garrow started towards the merchant's tents. Asydra wanted to go with but Eragon gave shook his head when went to follow. "I'll see you afterwards and tell you what happens." Eragon whispered. Asydra nodded and went looking from tent to tent. Eventually he found the one that had his favorite sweet, a salted piece of bread covered in chocolate. Asydra only got it once a year when the traders came; as such, he consumed it eagerly. He went from area to area participating in contests and wrestling with other boys from the village, which he won. _Hardly a fair match,_ he thought.

After a ridiculously long time, it seemed to Asydra, Eragon found him sitting on a stump, sweating and drinking from a flagon he 'borrowed'.

"The matches went well I take it?"

"Bah! Those boys didn't stand a chance!" Both chuckling to each other they walked off. After they had gotten far enough away from the crowd, he turned to Eragon and asked, "So what did Merlock say about the stone?"

"How'd you know that's what we went to see him?"

"Oh, come on. It's Merlock what else would you go to see him for? That fancy looking fish you caught a month ago?"

"Fair enough." Eragon paused for a moment and pulled him into and ally between the houses, "Well if you must know it seems to be indestructible and most curiously hollow."

"Really?" he said somewhat unsurprised. _Well if it's an egg it would make sense that it's hollow as for indestructible that's interesting,_ "So are you going to sell it?"

"I don't think so Merlock didn't seem willing to buy it. If he didn't want it, I doubt anyone else will. It will make an interesting wall decoration I suppose." He nodded and they continued their walk around the Trader's camp. Eragon left saying he would meet Asydra at Horst's.

Asydra agreed and left for home until later. After reading for a bit and putting on a thicker coat, he left and made his way towards Horst's. He sat next to Eragon and Roran when the meals were brought out. There was a large dinner filled with laughter and loud conversation. Now he didn't have to borrow ale it was consumed in substantial amounts. When the plates where empty they bid farewell to Horst and Elain thanking them for the meal and they set off for the troubadours play area.

 **[This next part is right close to the book it belongs to the first Eragon book and Poalini but it's kind of important, so I didn't want to leave it out]**

Asydra met Eragon there and they sat down and waited. It was not long before the troubadours came out. They put on a wonderful show, from funny plays, to cool talents, to many jokes. When they had exhausted their routine. Brom came out looking very somber. He took up a spot. He spread his arms with hands that reached out like talons and recited thus:

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not . . . but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us."

His keen eyes inspected their interested faces. His gaze lingered on Eragon and Asydra last of all.

"Before your grandfathers' fathers were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep . . . for it could not last."

Brom looked down silently. Infinite sadness resonated in his voice.

"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbêth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The Riders accepted him as their own."

"Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and strong body, he quickly took his place among the Riders' ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas, sorrow was conceived that day."

"So it was that soon after his training was finished, Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, night and day, and passed into the Urgals' remaining territory, foolishly thinking their new powers would protect them. There on a thick sheet of ice, unmelted even in summer, they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends and their dragons were butchered, and he suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted."

The storyteller clasped his hands and looked around slowly, shadows flickering across his worn face. The next words came like the mournful toll of a requiem.

"Alone, bereft of much of his strength and half mad with loss, Galbatorix wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though he threw himself without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from his haunted form. During this time, he came to realize that the Riders might grant him another dragon. Driven by this thought, he began the arduous journey, on foot, back through the Spine. Territory he had soared over effortlessly on a dragon's back now took him months to traverse. He could hunt with magic, but oftentimes he walked in places where animals did not travel. Thus, when his feet finally left the mountains, he was close to death. A farmer found him collapsed in the mud and summoned the Riders."

"Unconscious, he was taken to their holdings, and his body healed. He slept for four days. Upon awakening he gave no sign of his fevered mind. When he was brought before a council convened to judge him, Galbatorix demanded another dragon. The desperation of the request revealed his dementia, and the council saw him for what he truly was. Denied his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of his madness, came to believe it was the Riders' fault his dragon had died. Night after night he brooded on that and formulated a plan to exact revenge."

Brom's words dropped to a mesmerizing whisper.

"He found a sympathetic Rider, and there his insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a Shade, he inflamed the Rider against their elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his ally and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders found him, then, with blood dripping from his hands. A scream tore from his lips, and he fled into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him.

"For years he hid in wastelands like a hunted animal, always watching for pursuers. His atrocity was not forgotten, but over time searches ceased. Then through some ill fortune he met a young Rider, Morzan—strong of body, but weak of mind. Galbatorix convinced Morzan to leave a gate unbolted in the citadel Ilirea, which is now called Urû'baen. Through this gate Galbatorix entered and stole a dragon hatchling.

"He and his new disciple hid themselves in an evil place where the Riders dared not venture. There Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When his instruction was finished and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, Galbatorix revealed himself to the world, with Morzan at his side. Together they fought any Rider they met. With each kill their strength grew. Twelve of the Riders joined Galbatorix out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs. Those twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The elves, too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but they were overthrown and forced to flee to their secret places, from whence they come no more.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, could resist Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragons from falling to his enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Dorú Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix seized the moment and smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard Mountain, where he hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be, for Galbatorix found him. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword.

"Then as power rushed through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself king over all Alagaësia.

"And from that day, he has ruled us."

Brom shuffled away and Asydra could see tears marking his face, catching in his beard. Garrow said to Eragon, Roran, and Asydra, "Consider yourselves fortunate. I have heard this tale only twice in my life. If the Empire knew that Brom had recited it, he would not live to see a new month."

Taken aback by that Asydra had to wonder why Brom would risk telling such a story then and idea came to him, but he would have to wait to confirm it. When all the candles had burned down and it had grown dark in the square Asydra accompanied Eragon, Roran, and Garrow to the edge of town. Asydra clasped Eragon arm and bid them farewell, making his way back to Brom's house.

The fire was already lit when he stepped in the house, grateful for the warmth he slipped off his gloves and put them by the fire. It wasn't long before Brom came into the living room and sat upon his throne. He sat silently staring at the flames along with Asydra. After a time, he filled his pipe with cardus weed and lit it. Brom then turned to Asydra and asked, "So what did Eragon do with it?"

"He took it to Merlock to have it appraised." Asydra stated simply, not taking his eyes off the fire. Brom sounded like he was shifting in chair. When Asydra had not acted like he was going to say anything else Brom asked, "Well did he sell it?"

"No." Brom sighed sounded relieved.

"Well that's good at least. Is that all?"

"Yeah they took it back home, he said it would make an interesting wall decoration." Brom chuckled lightly. "So, when's the dragon going to hatch." Asydra asked pretty boldly but without much emotion to it.

"I see nothing escapes you. I guess my little story in the town is what tipped it off?" Asydra nodded.

"That and you kept looking at Eragon and I."

"Ahh well since I know I won't get you to stop asking." Asydra turned to look at him letting the fire warm his back. Brom sat upright in his seat, "To answer truthfully I don't know if it will hatch, bu-"

"Why wouldn't it hatch?" Seeming only slightly annoyed by the interruption Brom continued.

"It depends on many factors. Dragons can remain in their eggs almost indefinitely. Wild dragon eggs could lay dormant for years until the right circumstances where present. Rider bound dragons would only hatch when they came into contact with whom they chose worthy to be their rider. And as I was saying," He looked at Asydra who shrugged sheepishly, "If it were to hatch, I'd say with in the week."

Asydra nodded and turned back to look at the fire. He continued to think about what he knew and what he had been told. The more he thought the more concerned he got. Especially about one matter in particular. Asydra turned back around, looked at Brom and asked, "Brom. How do you know so much about all this stuff? The eggs, dragon, swordplay, ancient language, and magic. It all seems a bit much for a village storyteller." Asydra looked at his face studying it for any sign of anything that would betray his words.

"That," Brom started keep his face plain, "Is a story that I will keep to myself, I assume you will learn eventually but not in the near future." He stood out of his chair making his way to his room. "You are right though I'm not simple village storyteller." With that he waved his goodnight and shut the door to his room.

Feeling unsatisfied Asydra made his way to bed, rather annoyed at Brom's resistance. _Well he said I would learn it eventually. I should check on Eragon in a couple days see if that egg hatches._


	5. Chapter 5) Feelings in The Night

**[Thanks to the people who followed after the release of chapter 4! And thanks again to Sleepysaurus Rex for the second review, I've added your ideas to my notes! This is a bit of a short chapter, but I felt the end was a good stopping point and chapter 6 will be coming out soon afterwards as well so do not fret. Also, not going to lie, even though I've read the Inheritance cycle like 12 times. Keeping the time frames consistent is difficult lol, but worth it. So, without further ado here is chapter 5.]**

Asydra awoke to a jarring feeling that seemed to shake his very being. His whole body tingled. He looked down at his hands, which felt numb, and thought he saw that his skin was shining and silver in color, but it just as quickly looked normal again, making Asydra wonder if he actually saw anything at all. His whole body felt like it was reverberating almost like he had just used a very powerful piece of magic. The feeling passed after a few minutes, and he regained his composure. He tried to calm down and go back to sleep but he couldn't. He could not stop thinking about what he had just felt and what he thought he saw. Eventually he did fall asleep, but he did not sleep easy the rest of the night.

When he woke that morning, to the suns warm rays hitting his face; Asydra felt no different than yesterday save for the knowledge of what had occurred overnight. He felt like he should tell Brom but was hesitant. _He's always taken care of me and more. I trust him but this was different._ In the end he decided it would be best to hold off telling him, at least for now.

The next couple days went similarly for Asydra as they had before the trader's arrival. He would wake up, do a few chores, and study the ancient language until Brom came to get him to practice with his sword. On the fourth day after his nighttime incident is was close four in the afternoon when Asydra decided to tell Brom what happened. He waited for Brom to come get him and told him before they left the house. As he told his story, Brom remained placid throughout.

"It was so strange, it felt like my whole body was pulsing with magic and center of my chest still feels itchy." Asydra scratched at his sternum.

"Go," Asydra looked at Brom who was staring at him warily, "Go to Eragon now, find anything out of the ordinary and if you do find a way to stay a couple of nights with them." Asydra studied Brom but could discern nothing. He packed his bag quickly with food and some other camping items just in case. Put his dagger in his boot, smooth stone in his pocket, and last he looked at his sword. He had avoided taking it out save for when he and Brom sparred, its make was so fine that it would cause questions. If word got to Horst about it Asydra would never hear the end of it. "Take it," Brom said placing a hand on Asydra shoulder, "You may have need of it, besides it is the only gift from your father I have to give you, aside from knowledge which you will receive later." Asydra nodded and settled it on his hip. Hoping the bright green jewel in it would not give away its craftmaship.

Asydra ran quickly to Garrow's farmhouse. It was not long before the small shack and large fields came into view. _I think that's the fastest I've ever gotten here._ He came up to the house and saw Roran, Garrow, and Eragon out and around attending to various chores of the house. Asydra regained his composer, slowed his breathing, raised and his hand up in greeting. "Hail!" Asydra called. Roran and Garrow looked up from their work and returned his call. A moment later Eragon looked up seemingly very distracted, but quickly covered it up and greeted his best friend. "How have all of you been since the traders came?" Asydra asked.

"We've been good as usual. Just getting ready for the warm months so we can get a good start on crops." Replied Garrow.

"Smart. Need any help?"

"Not today, we were just about to wrap up for the afternoon. You are more than welcome to eat with us if you wish." Asydra was loath to say yes, he knew they did not have much. Even more so in the manner of food. Then he remembered the full pack of supplies he had brought.

"Only if you accept my gift!" He said excitedly, pulling out a large chunk of salted steak from his pack. Garrow seemed surprised by the offer and almost looked like he was going to refuse. He looked up and smiled.

"Of course, it will be a wonderful addition." They all went inside and prepared the food. Asydra noticed that all three of them made quick glances at the sword on his belt, but they withheld any question they might have. Between the steak and some crop from the previous harvest. It was one of the most diverse meal Asydra had eaten outside of a special occasion. The meal was wonderful and ever was enjoying it. However, much Eragon might have been enjoying the meal, he seemed agitated, or worried, or maybe impatient; Asydra couldn't tell. When they had eaten their fill, Garrow pardoned himself, saying he was not feeling well, and went to bed. Roran just went to the kitchen and began cleaning up the area. Eragon looked Asydra and said, "I guess you should be headed home, right?" Asydra looked at him. Eragon had never asked him anything like that before. Eragon always enjoyed his company and seemed like he never really wanted him to leave.

"Um yeah Brom is expecting me to grab some things from the market before coming home." Asydra got up from his seat perturbed.

"Then you don't want to miss the shops." Eragon smiled but it looked very disingenuous and joined him on the way out the door. They stepped outside and breathed in the cold air. The sun was halfway down from its high point. They walked to the edge of the road. Eragon bid Asydra a good afternoon and thanked him for coming to see them; Asydra returned the sentiment. Before Asydra could set off towards the village, Eragon was already walking off. Asydra walked into the road then turned and walked into the bushes. He found Eragon approaching the edge of the wood. Asydra stealthy followed him. Eragon stopped at the lining of the trees turned and looked around. When it looked like he had seen nothing of interest he continued into the woods.

Asydra followed Eragon, the snow made good for tracking. Footprints were obvious and it soft and quiet allowing him to follow Eragon with relative ease. Even though Asydra was not noticed, it seemed Eragon was weary of being followed as he often paused to look around and stopped when he heard a noise. Even so, it did not take long for Eragon to reach his destination. Asydra stayed to the bush and tree line, watching. Eragon walked to the center of a clearing and looked up. Nothing happened for a few seconds; suddenly there was a gust of wind and the sound of air swooshing. Asydra's head turned towards where he thought he heard the noise. He saw nothing at first then, a bright blue gem fell through the sky towards Eragon. Except, it wasn't a gem, it was a… _No way!_ Landing in front of Eragon was a bright blue creature with leathery wings, hard bright scales, and powerful legs even in its youth. A creature the size of a large dog; standing in front of Eragon was a young dragon!


End file.
